Day Dream Believer
by keenbeanz
Summary: Who cared if the teacher thought waves were created by wind and friction on the surface of the water, he knew the truth. But he couldn't exactly say that his dad gets bored an awful lot and decides to make them for the Hades of it.


**Once again this was from my story "Stories from Camp Half Blood and Beyond" . It is a little old and has been on my computer for a while so I decided to add it.**

**This one is a little different to my past stories with this pairing.**

**So please enjoy.**

**I in no way Own PJatO or HoO **

He sat slumped over his desk as his eyes tried to read the words, but the longer he looked at the words the more they ran from him.

Silently he cursed, slamming the book shut with such force.

Who cared if the teacher thought waves were created by wind and friction on the surface of the water, he knew the truth.

But he couldn't exactly say that his dad gets bored an awful lot and decides to make them for the Hades of it?

No his teacher would ship him off to the Looney bin, excuse the pun.

He also couldn't tell the teacher that he was one of the main reasons for random strikes of lightning. Or for the large amount of earthquakes, hurricanes, storms, volcanic eruptions, fires, tsunami's or even for the large amount of Owls that have been popping up here and there, coincidently pooing on him or attacking him.

He also couldn't tell his teacher that the person he desires the most was a seven billion year old virgin, who wandered around with a group of girls who have sworn off love or the fact that she takes the form of a twelve year old or that this twelve year old was an Olympian goddess and she had a certain family member who constantly tried to get in his pants.

No he couldn't tell his teacher that.

Then they might ship him off to the Looney bin.

Unless he showed his teacher, the world he lived in. One filled with gods and goddesses, monsters and Titans and on the occasion a bunch of ADHD, dyslexic teens who constantly saved the day.

But if he showed his teacher that

He would be sent to the Looney bin.

Tired Percy stood from his desk, stretching only slightly, before turning out the light and collapsing into bed.

His eyes located on the moon, it had become his favourite past time.

'Maybe if she knew' he thought 'she would love me too.'

Artemis gazed across the forest, her hunters long ago asleep.

This was her personal time.

A time when she thought of anything she wanted to.

...Or anyone.

Immediately her mind wandered to a certain son of Poseidon, she smiled as she saw the image of him in her head.

His black hair, looked like it stuck out as hair did when in the water, his green eyes, greener that any leaf or blade of grass she had seen and his smile, one that could warm even Hera's hearts.

But it wasn't that, that made her want him.

It was more of the inside.

The way he would risk his life to save his friends and family, even the gods a few times, or the way he treated women and girls, like they were both important and equal at the same time, or the way he could talk to anyone or thing and have the heart to treat it or them with respect.

He was what she considered to be a man.

She still sat there looking at the moon, wondering, hoping he was doing the same.

Tired with sitting down she stood and before she knew it she was running, faster and faster towards the apartment, _his _apartment.

It had been a common stop in the past six months, but she had promised herself not to visit too often, her hunters and her father were getting suspicious.

She would have worried about her brother but she knew for a fact he was in England, visiting girls.

She knew the dangers of going there she knew it would only be bad for her, him and quite possibly the world.

Quietly she climbed up the fire escape and approached his bedroom window.

She peered in to find only darkness, until she saw the slight movement over by his bed. She smiled slightly before opening the window as silently as she could.

She climbed in moving towards his bed like a cat would a bird.

Before she jumped, landing on his firm stomach.

Percy jumped in surprise a look of shock on his face, before it relaxed and he laughed.

"What are you doing?" he whispered back sitting up, ignoring the feeling of nausea of getting up too quickly and the butterflies that had something to do with her in his bedroom.

"I needed to talk." She stated looking at him with a slight puppy dog look.

Truth was, they had become good friends over the years and for the past couple of months Artemis had a thing for waking him up in the middle of the night to talk.

Percy looked over at his clock, reading the clock face. 3 AM.

"May as well. What's up?" Percy asked moving his knees up until his arms had surrounded them.

"I just wanted to talk about school." Artemis shrugged, Percy sighed loudly. "What?" she asked her usual godly demeanour coming back as she watched Percy with caution.

Percy noticed this and looked like he had run a blind man over.

"I-It's nothing I-I just have a Test on Marine systems." Percy looked at the moon goddess in shock and confusion.

Artemis looked at him with concern.

"I'm not my sister, but shouldn't that be easy for you?" she asked swaying her feet on the edge of the bed.

Percy chuckled a little, adding to Artemis' look of concern.

"In our world it is but in the mortal world, it is a little more complex." Percy stated rubbing the back of his neck and yawning loudly.

"I get that, but it should be easy for you."

"Yeah most of those things are confusing even for me. It may shock you to know this but." He looked around the room as if someone may be listening and leaned in closer to Artemis; confused she moved her ear closer to him. "I'm not the best swimmer at school." Artemis leaned back a stunned look on her face.

"But your dad thinks..."

"That I am? Yeah because I told him that. I'm more like the second best."

"Then who is the best?

"His name is James, he is an Olympic swimmer."

Artemis nodded her head slowly. "Okay than" a slight smile appearing on her face.

Percy looked over at the goddess with a look of defeat. "You're going to laugh aren't you?" He couldn't help but smile a little at the goddess.

Artemis simply smiled widely shaking her head. "No I swear." She chuckled out. Percy laughed along with her.

"You know." Artemis began shaking the laughing fit off. "For a second I thought you were going to tell me you were considering joining the hunt.

Percy looked up from his position. "Yeah and be guardian of the hunt or something." He chuckled, the goddess joined in both laughing at the ridiculousness of the thought.

They both watched each other and without a second though Percy's hand grazed across Artemis' cheek fixing a loose strand of hair. Immediately they both blushed realising what had happened. Percy's thoughts were in turmoil, the thought of his hand on her face had given him a rush making his heart beat faster but he also had thoughts of his death like flashing images in his mind.

Her thoughts were doing the same she thought of the warmth his hands had but she also thought of smiting him on the spot. Old habits die hard.

"So uhh." Artemis began looking out towards the window. "I'd better uhh go." And without a second thought she leapt from the room landing on the roof top next door.

Percy watched with amazement as she fleeted across the sky.

He knew that this was a dream.

He knew he was in the middle of his marine systems test.

But for now he didn't care.

Because when he thought of her he was happy.

And for a moment being sent to the Looney bin didn't seem so bad.

**Yes in case you were wondering I did in fact just use the oldest cliché in the book.**

'**It was all a dream.' **

**Sorry I had to do it.**

**So this obviously is a one sided Percy/Artemis on Percy's side**

**And I mean no offence to anyone in this story!**

**So hope you enjoyed if not SORRY!**

**So please Review!**


End file.
